Michelle Mishina
Name: Mishina 'Gabriella' Mayao *Age: 17 *Sex: Female *Birthday: October 30th **Place of Birth: Sumaru, Japan **Nationality: Japanese **Tarot: Death **Specialty: Being Loud **Hobbies: Modeling **Likes: Make up, clothes, fashion, strutting and being center of attention **Dislikes: rude people, bullies **Favorite Food: Cake **Least Favorite Food: Cake **Favorite Music: J-Rock/Visual Kei **Favorite Sport: Volleyball **Most Valuable Possessions: Her bike. **Level of Education: Highschool **Seiyuu/Voice Actor: Ai Orisaka *Physical Stats **Height: 5'7" **Weight: 145 **Eyes: Red **Hair: Black **Special: pale skin, extravagant name brand clothes Appearance there will be a pic. Personality Passionate.. extremely passionate. Self-centered but that's just on the outside. Deeply inside she cares for whoever is close to her and she'd fight to the death for her friends. She comes off as being incredibly arrogant but that's only to hide her low self-esteem. Background Born and raised in a loving family home, Mayao was never really normal. She was loved and cared for by her parents.. but she was never really satisfied with her image, especially with the way she saw how both of her parents were never satisfied with themselves. Mayao also grew up with the same physique Eikichi did when he was younger. This never truly bothered Mayao until people at school started to tease Mayao about her weight. They called her 'Mayo-chan' and so forth, constantly poking fun.. it didn't really mean much to her until her crush in school joined in on the teasing. She ran home crying that day and her parents tried to comfort her. She was constantly reminded from both of her parents to love herself and not to take whatever anyone says to heart. Mayao agreed, but only on the outside. Inside, it still stung. Eikichi and his wife (who's name is escaping me right now) still tried to help boost their daughters self esteem.. even by trying to share their own stories about how they changed while growing up. Their stories sparked something within Mayao. She found hope for change.. and decided to follow through with her parents footsteps. Mayao followed her fathers eating habits and exercised dramatically (taking up gymnastics and eskrima).. She lost all her weight as she became a teenager and inherited most of her mother's delicate looks. She became beautiful. She started lashing out at those who mocked her and those who hurt others.. often getting into fights like how her father did.. and also with the help of A LITTLE FRIEND (LOL PERSONA). She became the gorgeous ice-queen of her school. With the beauty however.. she wanted to flaunt it. She wanted to flaunt the gifts she never had before.. so with that she decided to take up modeling. She also does some singing and the typical idol-type of things.. however, while in the spotlight.. she rather lost sight of herself. Her high outlandish attitude only seems to cover up that low self-esteem inside and even went as far as to make her guilty. So guilty that after every meal, she can't hold down those calories. Bulemia. Skills 'These include all learned skills, as well as a relative rating from Abysmal to Amazing. The character's level of mastery in something that can be taught or at least rated by other people follows the scale: Abysmal, Novice, Good, Very Good, Incredible, Amazing' YOU DO NOT HAVE TO PUT A RANK FOR -EVERY- SKILL. Just fill out the stuff you think your character would have! Feel free to add other skills that you think your character should be noted for. (Ex: Speaking French) Physical Skills: *Alertness - Good *Athletics - Very Good *Stealth - Good Social Skills: *Subterfuge *Streetwise - Good *Intimidation - Incredible (she has a rep for beating up bullies) *Leadership - Good *Expression - Very Good *Etiquette - Good *Performance - Incredible Mental Skills: *Computers *Investigation *Medicine *Law *Occult *Politics *Science *Technology Other Skills: *Driving - Very Good *Survival *Empathy - Good *Animal Ken Special Abilities 'These are skills, things that can be learned or trained, like martial arts techniques and so on.' Eskrima/Escrima: she knows knife fighting! and fights with chains, like Zaki. She usually keeps them hidden in her coats or purses. Persona & Merits 'Information on your Persona, It's powers and your Merits go here!' Persona - Michelle has made a pact with Ran Ranru. Gall (2): You got moxy, kid. You get a +1 bonus to any Social roll requiring backbone. Iron Will '''(5): You cannot be mind-controlled easily, and getting you to surrender is borderline impossible. When magical (or other) mind-control is attempted on you, both roll and you get a +3 bonus to your roll. It's possible to do it, but you'll fight it with every fiber of your being, and will not stay in thrall very long. '''Daredevil (3): You love to take risks, and are damn good at living through them. +2 Bonus when risking your life. This actually stacks with other merits (like Crack Driver), so you can be extremely good at risking your life. ...but if you fail you might die, so.. Unique Items 'Strange or special items go here' Items Of Note Her motorcycle. Weaknesses & Flaws Information on your Character and Persona Weaknesses as well as your Flaws go here. Has low self-esteem and lashes out by getting into fights really easilly. Stomach hurts too usually from her bad eating habits. She's also incredibly, incredibly weak for sweets. Compulsion (1): You have a specific compulsion which may cause you problems. You might need to roll (Diff 6) to resist this. (She has a compulsion to prove herself constantly. ... Oh. And eating sweets.) Intolerance (1): You have difficulty tolerating a specific thing or type of person, and are likely to snap at them and be dismissive. (Bullies. ..she also hates to see the little guy picked on.) Overconfident (1): You think you can do everything even though you probably can't, and you try to prove your belief as often as possible. Disturbing Mannerism (2): You have a habit or character trait which is peculiar, gross, or annoying. You may not even be aware of it-but boy, everyone else is. Penalties of social rolls are increased at the GM's discretion. (she refers to herself in third person. ..and also with a 'sama'. She also dresses shock-rock-ish.) Notoriety (3): You did something, or at least others think you did, that is frowned upon by your peers and elders. -2 Penalty on Social rolls with your personal group. (She's a bullywrecker. Amongst bully types they really REALLY wanna get back at her.) Allergic "Sweets/Junk Food" (1): You suffer from an allergy to some substance; a 1 pt. version inconveniences you and may increase difficulties in certain situations, the 3 pt. version means you have an incapacitating or even a potentially fatal reaction to the substance. (Her body will make her want to throw it up after eating.)